Yugi and Yami Yugi's Doma Duel
" }} This Duel takes place in the episode 163. Yugi Dueled Yami in order to have him overcome his inner darkness and self-doubt. Summary After Yami Yugi defeated Weevil Underwood and after the train crashed previously, he wakes up in a hut somewhere. Here, along with Tea, and is greeted by a wolf-like dog and a small girl who introduces herself as Chris. Both walk outside to find an elderly man named Ironheart picking up Yami's scattered cards. He notices the "The Eye of Timaeus" and seems to recognize it. :Ironheart: "You seem to possess an intriguing Card." :Yami: "It's a Card which I cannot use anymore..." :Ironheart: "Then, I shall keep for a while." * Tea inquires if they found Weevil's body. Ironheart announces that he entrusted him to some persons he knew and was taken to the nearest hospital. He comments that he was like a corpse, missing his soul. Both Yami and Téa confirm it. Ironheart then asks Yami what he plans on doing. Yami admits that he's searching for the soul of his "Aibou". :Ironheart: "And would you do if you found him?" :Yami: "I'm not sure... I'd like, at the very least, to apologize to him..." * Ironheart then offers to guide them to a special place. The Wastelands of Stone * After a long trek, they reach a valley where some structures and circles have been drawn: it obviously is a site of reverence for something. Ironheart explains that dead ones linger in here. They are beings which have a will of iron who cannot return. Their hatred is gathered here. * Yami descends into the valley and is immediately confronted by ghostly voices and images of people he knew: the Paradox Brothers, Yami Marik, Arkana, Keith Howard, PaniK, Seeker, and Weevil Underwood. ** Lastly, within the center of the arena, some spheres of energy gather and give way to a spirit-like Yugi. *** Yami goes apologize to him, but Yugi is upset about Yami's actions. Yami tries to explain to him that he's confused: he's not sure of what's good and what's bad. Yugi claims that he will prove if Yami is still stained by the 'Dark' of his heart. He admits that Yami is always the strongest when it comes to Duels, but Yugi says that he'll test him: if he cannot win, then he'll vanish. **** Chris and Ironheart look on along with Téa. Ironheart mutters about having heard of the Nameless Pharaoh, and wonders if he'll be able to win. The very reason is that his first step is face his inner fears and conquer the darkness that dwells within his hearts; but, he loses, the Pharaoh's spirit will remain here forever. Featured Duel: Yugi vs. Yami Yugi Turn 1: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami draws "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Gazelle" attacks Yugi's Set monster, revealed to be "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200), which is destroyed by battle. Turn 3: Yugi Yugi's hand is shown to contain "Sangan", "Dark Magician Girl", "Polymerization", "Alpha the Magnet Warrior", and "Monster Reborn". Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Berfomet". He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Berfomet" with "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and Fusion Summoning "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Attack Position. "Alpha" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Sangan" (1000/600). Since "Sangan" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Yugi to add a monster with 1500 ATK or less from his Deck to his hand. "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" then attacks Yugi directly (Yugi 4000 → 1900). Yami Yugi's hand is shown to contain "Dark Magician Girl", "Monster Reborn", and "Sangan" at this point. Turn 5: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a card and activates "Card Destruction", forcing both players to discard their hands and draw the same number of cards they discarded. Yugi then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Yugi's monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost. Yugi then activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 → 2500/1700) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yugi then Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400 → 1900/1200) in Attack Position. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys Yami's "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (Yami 4000 → 3500). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys Yami's "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (Yami 3500 → 3100). Since "Chimera" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Yami to Special Summon "Berfomet" (1400/1800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500 → 2000/1600) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates "Magic Formula", equipping it to "Dark Magician Girl" and increasing her ATK by 500 ("Dark Magician Girl": 2500 → 3000/1700). "Queen's Knight" attacks and destroys Yami's "Berfomet". "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys Yami's "Big Shield Gardna". "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks Yami directly (Yami 3100 → 1200). Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets a Card and Normal Summons "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300/2000) in Defense Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Swords of Revealing Light", which prevents Yugi from attacking for 3 turns. Turn 9: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Tributes "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to Tribute Summon "Catapult Turtle" (1000 → 1500/2000) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle", Tributing "Queen's Knight" to inflict damage to Yami equal to half of the ATK of "Queen's Knight" (Yami 1200 → 200). Yugi then activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle" again, Tributing "Dark Magician Girl". However, Yami activates "Divine Wind" to negate the damage he would take, and instead inflict damage to Yugi equal to the damage he would have taken, plus 500. Since "Dark Magician Girl" had 3000 ATK, Yugi takes 2000 damage. (Yugi 1900 → 0). Yami wins. Epilogue The duel was a test. By defeating Yugi in the Stone Wasteland, Yami was able to conquer the 'Darkness' within him and eliminate the malignant influence of the Orichalcos. Yugi pleads of him that no matter how much pain he suffers, he is not to be confused and believe in their bonds. He adds that Yami isn't alone anymore. The companions and Monsters he believes in will accompany him. Even if they're separated, Yugi will always be alongside Yami. Yugi's spirit vanishes and Yami cries in frustration and regret promising that he will save him no matter what it takes. Trivia Except for The Seal of Orichalcos, Yami's and Yugi's respective Decks and Hands were in the same order, with the same Cards. Yami realized it early in the Duel, which is why Yugi changed his Hand. The "Seal of Orichalcos" Card was there because it was to show Yami what he'd done when he'd faced Rafael. Featured Cards Notes Category:Waking the Dragons Duels